Surprises everywhere you go
by SoumaRioChan
Summary: Wu fei, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Duo and Mattii.... Well, it's funny! I can't explain the summary but, please read and review!
1. Chapter One

Kon'nichwa! Dittomon koko! Gundam monogatari! To Michelle Luce, for Michelle and some more friends of mine! I do not own any of these characters, just becareful how you use Mattii in your fanfics, cause I'm making my fanfics into a story!  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
"Wu fei-san!!" Mattii yelled.  
  
'She's running down the hall. it must be urgent,' Wu fei thought.  
  
"Cheng Wu fei-san, the elders need you, Gennai-sama needs to ask you a favor," Mattii said in a rush.  
  
"Yamii- chan, you can stop talking like Dittomon now," Wu fei said. (Dittomon, that's me! I'm a Pogimon! Which are a half Pokémon and half Digimon! I'm Yamii-Chan's partner!)  
  
"Ah, hai," Mattii said.  
  
"Ne, I'll be right there!" Wu fei said.  
  
In the meanwhile.  
  
"Come on Quatre, please! I'm begging you! Before I have to go potty!" Duo pleaded.  
  
".Duo, what was the favor?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo sighed. "When Wu fei gets out of the building, you cut this string, ne?"  
  
"Ne!"  
  
Another "In the meanwhile".  
  
"Trowa! Come on! Please!" Catherine begged.  
  
"No way, am I going to do that," Trowa said.  
  
"Please, Trowa! As your sister," Catharine begged.  
  
"Oh, fine, but this time none of those puppy eyes," Trowa said.  
  
Trowa started to yodel. Heero was clam at first but then he saw that Trowa was turning purple and red. Heero had to laugh. Heero was laughing like an idiot and tinkering away on his laptop.  
  
"Yodel like you mean it, Trowa! Go Trowa! Go!" Catherine yelled.  
  
'How embarrassing,' Trowa thought.  
  
Just then Mattii was outside of the tent and heard a loud laugh.  
  
'What's that laughing? It's so scary! I better follow it!' Mattii said mentally.  
  
Mattii entered the tent. She saw three people in the tent. She only recognized one of them, which was Heero.  
  
"Konnichiwa Heero-san!"  
  
"O, Konnichiwa Yamii-chan,"  
  
"Dare da?" Mattii asked.  
  
"That's Trowa and Catharine,"  
  
"Honto?" Mattii asked confused.  
  
"Honto ni," Heero said while there was a **click** noise on his computer.  
  
"Hero-san? What's Trowa doing with his mouth, babbling like Dittomon?" (^_^)  
  
"Catherine somehow persuaded him to yodel," Heero said while his voice was cracking still tinkering away on his laptop.  
  
'Even I couldn't do that!' Mattii thought.  
  
Trowa looked around the tent, he saw Mattii by Heero.  
  
'Oh no, she's not to be here at a time like this. what do I do. maybe I can ask her if she'll date me, I mean she just broke up with that Yagami kid!'  
  
Heero was tinkering away on his laptop.  
  
Where Wu fei was.  
  
'I wonder what Gennai wants? I hope it's not the model game?'  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Wu fei! Come here boy! Let's play the game! All you need to do is put these dresses on! Then act like a model on a runway! Besides you look like a girl, right next to Duo! But he's not here! What a shame, next time you see him. bring him to me!"  
  
**flashback ends**  
  
'That was the most stupidest thing I ever did! Wait, it's the only stupid thing I've ever done!'  
  
To be continued.   
Did ya like? I'm sorry to all those who were offended but, Yamato insisted on making me put that on there! IF YOU'RE READING THIS NICOLE TECHULAR AND YURI HROBRAK, YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN! 


	2. Chapter Two

Kon'nichwa! Dittomon koko! Gundam monogatari! To Michelle Luce, for Michelle and some more friends of mine! I do not own any of these characters, just becareful how you use Mattii in your fanfics, cause I'm making my fanfics into a story!  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
Wu fei exits the building... Duo was out side waiting for Quatre to cut the rope and for Wu fei to come out.  
  
"Quatre!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Teddy... I mean ready!" Quatre yelled while cutting the string.  
  
"Where's Quatre?" Wu fei asked.  
  
... A piano fell on Wu fei (Gomen) and the Dittomon (^_^) came out singing.  
  
"Duo! What did you do that for?" Wu fei yelled.  
  
"It wasn't me it was Quatre!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Quatre!" Wu fei yelled.  
  
"I'm going now!" Quatre screamed he ran off with Dittomon still singing and in-between his arms.  
  
"Quatre! Get back here!" Wu fei yelled.  
  
"Why don't you chase him?" Duo asked.  
  
"... Because, Gennai wants you to come with me to his house," Wu fei laughs.  
  
"Okay, I'll come," Duo said.  
  
'Gennai, will play the game with him and not me... I hope!' Wu fie thought.  
  
Wu fei has a weird look on his face and Duo was clueless.  
  
Trowa, Heero, Catherine, and Mattii were....  
  
'Oh, my gosh! She's looking at me! What to do! Act natural!' Trowa thought.  
  
'Geez Trowa, I don't that pretty! I'm stupid looking!' Mattii thought.  
  
"Trowa! What are you worrying about?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Nani mo!" Trowa yelled.  
  
Quatre runs into the tent with Dittomon still singing.  
  
"Quatre?" Mattii asked.  
  
"Kon'ni, kon'ni! Heero, Trowa, Catherine, and Yamii- chan!"  
  
"Kon'ni, kon'ni!" Mattii yelled.  
  
"If you the read are wondering, my Partner Mattii or as we call her Yamii- chan is a mix of many anime series! She's a sailor scout, digidestend, psychic, a part of the Sohma clan, Pokémon trainer, Saiyan, Jurian and has a more worst curse than that of the Sohma family curse! This curse is very evil! There is a mark on her arm that in Japanese is ki, which means energy! This mark takes her energy away from her! Little by little it'll take her! Anyway... Yamii-chan's real name is Yamato. Her father picked it out! Her mother calls her Yamatoii! Her father and mother are part of the Sohma clan. Different parts of course! There are 24 different clans of the Sohmas! Yamii-chan's mother is from Jurai and her father is from the saiyan race! She is the panda in the family curse, when the light of a full moon is up and she looks directly at it she becomes an evil panda just like Kyo when he turned into an evil cat! Ahh! That was scary!!" Dittomon explained.  
  
"San-san? Why do you have Dittomon-san?" Mattii asked.  
  
"Duo was holding her captive!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Honto?" Mattii asked  
  
"Honto ni!" Quatre replied.  
  
"Ditt-san? Did her really?"  
  
"Yeah... he did," Dittomon said nervously.  
  
"Where Duo and Wu fei were...  
  
"So Duo, you brought Duo..." Gennai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did!" Wu fei yelled.  
  
"Duo, let's all play te model game!" Gennai yelled.  
  
"How do I play?" Duo asked.  
  
Back where Trowa was...  
  
"Dittomon-san! Your okay!" Mattii yells.  
  
"Yup!" Dittomon yelled.  
  
"Trowa s having fun!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Let's call him Yodel man or heavy mouth!" Heero laughed.  
  
"Trowa's just fine!" Mattii yells.  
  
"Ditt-san! Let's go kill Duo-san!" Mattii asked.  
  
"Ne!" Dittomon yelled.  
  
The two ran off to find Gennai, Duo and Wu fei...  
  
Where they were...  
  
"The way you play, is... put these dresses on and act like a model!" Gennai smirked.  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Duo yelled. 


End file.
